All Of My Love
by Lobsters forever
Summary: High school can be hard. There is bullying, teacher trouble, relationship trouble. Espicially if you are in love with your sisters best friend. Also when you see something you wish you had or hadn't? he can't decide.....CHAP 2 UP!
1. innocence

**Rating: PG or T for Teen**

**Paring: Ross and Rachel**

**Ownership: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Warnerbrothers BRIGHT/KAUFFMAN/CREAME **

**Chapter 1: Innocence**

As I watched her and my sister view the television set. I knew that one day she will be my wife. As I closed my eyes, picturing that so far, far, far, away dream come true. She tapped me on the shoulder. I looked into her crystal blue ocean like eyes and smiled. She asked me "are you alright?" I couldn't speak, my voice was clogged by her feminine beauty. I just smiled, that's all I could do, then I replied "Yeah, never better". She smiled, and went back to talk to my sister. Just then the door bell rang, my sister Monica flew to the door as she knew that she awaiting a pizza delivery.

As she talked to the pizza delivery boy. I was left alone with her, for those deafening silent few minutes. I looked at her and said "Well, summer is almost over, eh?" She returned my question with her heavenly voice. "Oh, yeah. Aw, school is going to start next week." I laughed and asked "Don't you like high school? I mean, you've got all the popularity and everything…" she interrupted and replied "Well, popularity isn't the biggest thing on the planet!"

The next week flew by, with a couple of dreams about her, on my part. Every time my head hit the pillow I was transported into this world, of her and I. She caressed my check, and kissed my lips, and I tussled in her favour. Though reality is not as I wished it would be. If it was, I knew I would want to get Rachel Karen Green, my love, to hold me as tight, as her arms could possibly hold me. Though I knew, it was impossible. This was high school!

_And I was shakin' at the knees!  
Could I come again, please?  
Yeah, the ladies were to kind! _

_You've been... thunderstruck!  
Thunderstruck! Yeah-yeah-yeah! Thunderstruck!  
Oooh, thunderstruck...  
Yeah..._

The music blasted from the car she stepped out of. Her boyfriends car, Chip Mathews. The pretty, and very stupid boy of the school. I opened the door to the school and Chip's Big Boys as people called them. Pushed me out of the way, and caused me to drop all my books. As I stopped and bent down in front of the door, the girl that haunted my dreams walked passed me and said "You really need to be more careful Ross."

Yes, that's me. Ross Geller. A 17 year-old Jewish nerd learning at Lincoln High. I got up and smiled at my sister who stopped and helped me with my books. I then said "Thanks, Monica." She then looked into my eyes deeply like she needed to tell me something very serious "Ross, you have got to relax. Look I know you have this thing for Rachel. But you can't hurt yourself, alright?" I looked at her sadly and said "Alright. I won't say anything" Monica smiled then got up and followed Rachel and Chip into the hall way. Ross laughed and thought "Doesn't mean I can't think about her."

As the day went by, it became lunch. The one subjected I dreaded. I walked to the cafeteria with my lunch securely in my jacket pocket. Or so as I thought. A couple of the jock jerks, as I call them. Ran into me, and my lunch fell out onto the floor and before long, someone trampled right over it. This was my basic routine. Come to school, look at Rachel, get pushed by Chip's Big Boys, stare at Rachel, get my lunch trampled, stare at Rachel, then sit alone in the Cafeteria eating lunch, and then finally the release of the last bell, until of course; after school.

If I walked too close to either one of the Big Boys, or the jocks cars. Then yeah, there would be trouble. Thankfully today, that didn't happen. Though something interesting happened today when I got home. I arrived at my casa, and put down my back pack that I proudly made with the name tag "geography rocks". My other one had been stolen a couple of years before, by a, you know what? I don't want to talk about it!

As I got home, I noticed that Monica wasn't home yet. I wrote a note to my sister letting her know that she shouldn't worry, not like she would anyways, but I would be at the library researching for a science project that I had coming up.

When I got there, I felt the need to use the bathroom. I knocked on the only bathroom door in the place, and a voice shouted in a minute. I waited and then the door opened and he said "Rachel, what are you doing here?" As I looked at her I noticed that she was crying. She looked down and said "This is the only place where I won't see my friends at. Unless my home, but they will find me there!" I asked sympathetically "What is it? Do you want to talk?" Rachel then laughed and said "Yeah, okay".

Rachel and I talked for a while, and I came to the conclusion that "Okay, let me get this straight. You are upset because no one complimented you today on the way you looked?" Rachel sighed then said "no, they did compliment me. But its not like I feel appreciated. All I hear is that I am a piece of meat and I hate that! Why can't Chip appreciate me for other things then my looks"?

I nodded then said without thinking "Oh, so you want someone to tell you how amazingly stunning you are. How when every time I look into your eyes, a light inside me beams up and my heart beams up faster, and faster, like a feather in the wind. When you laugh, you sound like a bird singing delightly on the first day of spring." I stopped my thoughts, and said "Never mind what I think." Rachel was crying, and she said "Ross, that was beautiful." She reached for my hand and held it and said "Ross, I have to get going now. Though, maybe. Why don't you and Monica come over tonight?" My eyes flickered and then I asked surprised "The both of us?" Her smile beamed up again, and she then responded "yeah, I think maybe you should."

Monica and I walked across the street to the Green's residence. Monica asked me "What did you do?" I looked at her confused then said "Nothing, she just invited you and ME to her house. Relax, nothing else happened." Monica replied "Oh". I could have sworn she sounded disappointed. As I played that conversation in my head I heard Monica ring the door bell. Rachel opened it and gave both Monica and I a hug. As I got inside her well lit house I noticed a sound coming from the kitchen.

I walked into it and saw Chip there. Rachel then said to me "I told Chip about what you said this afternoon, and he said that was amazing." I then asked frightened "You told him about it?" Chip nodded and then said "yeah, and you and I should talk, you know. I really need some advice." I then gulped and said "ok". Chip then turned around and smiled around at Rachel, kissed her check and pulled me upstairs.

As I got pushed upstairs into a corner, Chip said to me. "What are you trying to pull Geller? Are you trying to steal my girl?" I looked down and said "no, of course not! I just wasn't thinking! I won't do it again." Chip punched me in the stomach then said "You got that right. Because if it does, then somebody is going to get hurt! I have a feeling it might be you!"

_Should I fall out of love, my fire in the night_

_To chase a feather in the wind_

_Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight_

_There moves a thread that has no end._

_For many hours and days that pass ever soon_

_the tides have caused the flame to dim_

_At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom_

_Is this to end or just begin?_

_Chorus:_

_All of my love,_

_all of my love,_

_all of my love to you now. X2_

_The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again_

_One voice is clear above the din_

_Proud Arianne, one word, my will to sustain_

_For me, the cloth once more to spin_

_Chorus_

_Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time_

_his is the force that lies within_

_Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find_

_He is a feather in the wind_

_Chorus_

**The songs featured in this fanfic are: Thunderstruck by AC/DC and All of my Love by Led Zepplin.**

**Please tell me if you would like for me to continue this fanfic. Thank you.- Lobsters forever**


	2. just my luck

I could feel the moist sweat trickling down my face, as I woke up that night confused but yet very frightened at what I had just envisioned in my terrifying nightmare. I got up from my bed, which I had over grown. I walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. I turned on the lights worried not to wake anyone up. I turned on the tap to the maximum the cold could go. I quickly drenched my face in the water, and then I looked up into the mirror, and smiled, as I pictured Rachel's face in it.

I watched her face quickly fade away from my imagination, then something unattractive took its place. It was my face, my bearded and un smooth textured for a snake skin. I made a decision, that I was taking off that bad moustache for once and for all. I put shaving cream all around the bottom half of my face, and glanced at the clock in the corner of the hall way. It was 5: 21 am. I smiled, as the pieces of unwanted excess hair fell down into the sink and down the drain. I put on after shave, walked down the hall into my bedroom and closed the lights.

I got up, and got dressed in a black shirt and khaki pants. I went down stairs, and poured myself and Monica some cereal. Monica walked downstairs in her school clothes, all ready to get to Rachel's for a ride. I watched her yawn, and say "Morning Ross" she then smiled and said "Wow, what happened to you?" My eyebrows raised and my shoulders shrugged, and so I asked "What?" Monica laughed and said "Your moustache its all gone. It looks a lot better, you know?" I smiled and thanked her, then bumped her with my elbow "At least I won't be the ugliest one of us two anymore" Monica smiled and said "Yeah, right! Your hair s still messed up!" I blinked a couple of times, then hurried up stairs while quickly looking at the watch on my wrist.

Then I yelled from the top of the stairs to Monica "Can ya help me?" Monica laughed and said "Yeah, sure." I didn't know this, but she secretly wanted Rachel and I to get together.

I arrived at school, and opened my locker, this time thankfully no one pushed me around. I put my books into the top compartment of my locker, and looked in the mirror. I reminded myself of the dad in my favourite television program "Full House". I sighed and thought to myself out loud "It's better than before."

I walked down the hall, to get a drink of water from the watering fountain. I bent down, and noticed Chip behind me. "Oh, shit" I thought. I knew he was gonna trip me or something, so I decided to leave. He called after me "Aren't you gonna get something to drink?" I turned around and before I had time to respond. He yelled "Geller, you, you, look different." I said "yes, I do." Chip nodded and bent down to drink some water from the fountain. I sighed from relief, and caught myself looking down in reinforcement.

"Ross" Rachel called from behind. I turned around and smiled, she gasped and said "Sorry, I am looking for someone else." I made a huge move, that I even surprised myself. I grabbed her arm and chuckled while I said "No, its me. Ross Geller. I just shaved, a bit." Rachel looked down embarrassed and hugged me. I felt in heaven, for those couple of seconds. She smiled and said "You look, uh, better, than before." I squinted me eyes and said "You can tell me that I look terrible." Rachel's eyes went big and said "No, you don't. You do not, defiantly, look bad." I smiled and said "Well, thanks. So, why were you looking for me again?"

Rachel hit herself on the head lightly, and then said "Yeah, sorry. Right. I was looking for you, because well, I wanted to find out how yours and Chip conversation went yesterday…..so, how did it go?" I gulped remembering it, and then said lying through my teeth "it went well, he said he is going to try to be more sensitive." Rachel's smile widened and said "really? That is so great! I love you, Ross!" My face went blank, and then said she explained "Well, you know. Thank you so much!" I sighed and wrapped her arms around me and then I told her sincerely "I am glad things worked out for you" she smiled and said "I Know!" I gulped and let go of her, and walked away into my first class.

It was now time to go home, and I was in the library again, because I had a major test tomorrow on the history of colonial times. I studied that night, I remember, for almost 5 hours, and it had become 8:00 pm. So I decided to leave the library and grab a burger and bring one home for my sister Monica. I walked down the school hallway, out the door and quickly found a Wendy's and stopped inside quickly.

As I reached the counter, I looked at the specials, and ordered two spicy chicken burgers. I heard a man laughing in the corner of the restaurant. He looked like he was with his girl friend. I smiled, as I waited for my food to be fried. Just then I saw Chip and a girl enter the fast-food place. I gasped and put on my leather hood to cover the back of my head. I watched then carefully with the corner of my eye. I realized that; the girl's name was Mandy. Rachel's good friend, from school. There friendship had been based on appearance, and physical chemistry only. I gasped as I saw Chip kiss Mandy, and I quickly grabbed my burgers and ran out of the place.

I quickly paced, my steps became bigger, and bigger, as time went on. I finally had made it home, and shouted "Monica, I brought fast-food." Monica came out and ran and got her food and said "Thanks, Ross. Did you bring one for Rachel too?" My eyes went wide and said "No, why? Is Rachel here?" Monica nodded, and quickly grabbed her arm and said "Look, I need to talk you about Rachel. Okay?" Monica smiled and said "Okay, what is it?" I sighed and carefully worded the disturbing scene I had just seen moments ago. "Chip is cheating on Rachel, with Mandy!" Monica gasped and said "Oh, wow. Go into the living room. We will talk more in there." I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

Monica sat frozen in the kitchen, and Rachel came out of the coat closet than said "Oh, wow. This is not what I was expecting to hear from him". Monica apologized and said "No, but Rachel. I screwed up the plan." Rachel sighed and tears started to run down her face. "I don't care about what Ross has to say about me anymore, that isn't nice! He is a really nice guy, and I just want to know what happened with Chip! Right now!" Rachel yelled.

I pretended I couldn't hear them………………………..

_Please tell me if I should continue. Also if you have any ideas, or suggestions, they are welcome. Thank you.- Lobsters forever_


End file.
